Evil Things
by lax4fun23
Summary: Quatre is looking for willing or nonwilling participants for his experiments. He is trying to create the perfect solierslave. Not suitable for younger readers.
1. Default Chapter

_I was looking for something the other day staring an evil Quatre and only found a few things. So here is the warning some if not all of the G-boys will be evil bad people. Not horribly bad just not necessarily the good guys. Also they will probably be OC. Well, I mean if they are not the heroes I have to change them a little._

The house was on top of the bluffs overlooking the ocean. There was no beach just a cliff. The house was two stories. He lived there with some of his experiments. No one bothered him and those that did didn't stay around very long. It was hard to find a body in those dark waters and there were so many underwater caves that a body might never find its way to the surface.

He wasn't a truly evil man he was just exacting. He knew what he wanted and didn't care what it took for him to get there. His father died not to long ago and it was his father's work that he was trying to finish. His father was one of the greatest scientists the world had ever seen and his formula could revolutionize the medical industry. It could make someone stronger. They would be able to heal themselves. The formula would instruct the body in the best way to heal itself. But it also had other applications. Some would be very lucrative if he could figure out a stable version of the formula. The problem is that it differs depending on the test subject. If the subject is already strong willed then the drug will fill them with a sense of invulnerability. If they are weak they will be submissive to your every will, but predicting exactly how the drug would affect a subject was very difficult. If one didn't know the exact affects then it would be worthless. So his only task now was to refine the formula to better predict the end results or even more lucrative to master the formula and create a person to be molded to specific parameters.

That's why he was at this club. He had done it before in different clubs all over the place. Find a test subject and then bring them back to your place. No one would ever miss the miscreants he met at these clubs. He wasn't stupid though. He knew it was dangerous but that is why he always brought insurance, and his insurance went by the name of Heero Yui. Heero used to be his Dad's lab assistant. After his dad's death he found comfort in Heero's arms and when he was no longer pleased with Heero he turned him into his first human test subject. Heero was a very intelligent and intense young man. Before the experiment he was also very passionate. Now he was more like a shell, a very efficient shell. His strength increased, he was always good at hacking and now that he was no longer bothered by pesky morals he would do anything Quatre said. So he was brought along for security. He was also there to help double success. Heero was quite attractive with his messy short brown hair. He was of Japanese descent and spoke fluent Japanese and English. He was of average height and of slight but muscular build.

That night was no different from any of the others. The two boys entered the club and ordered drinks. Quatre surveyed the club looking for his next helper. He stood at the bar for about an hour before he saw him. He was on the dance floor with a girl and another boy. He had reddish brown hair with weird bangs in front that covered one of his shining green eyes. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a skin tight black shirt that showed every curve of his body. Quatre took one look at him and knew he had found his next subject. He approached the group. He got the boy's attention and started to dance with him. They danced for two songs. After the second song, Quatre asked if he could buy the boy a drink. The boy agreed and Quatre walked over to the bar with him. They both ordered and found a table where they could talk. The two sat down and began to talk. They were going through the entire pick up talk: What's your name? Where are you from? I like your shirt. You look good tonight.

About an hour went by. Now they were done all the preliminary talking and the heavy flirting could begin. Quatre rubbed his hand up Trowa's leg. Then he moved closer and the two boys kissed. It looked for a second there like Quatre would swallow Trowa hole, but Trowa never complained. He was very eager to follow Quatre's lead. When Quatre suggested they go back to his place, Trowa didn't disagree.

Trowa had done this before. One night stands. Boy or girls it didn't matter much. You went to these kinds of places for a one night stand. You didn't come here to find your soul mate. The boys both got up. Trowa went to find his friends and tell them not to worry about him and Quatre went to go find Heero.

Heero was over in a corner having his own fun with some unknown bottled blond. Quatre walked up to him and whispered in his ear "It's time to go. Bring her if you want, but tomorrow morning she is your responsibility." Heero brought her and the four left the club.

Trowa was very impressed with the house. It was not what he was used to. It was too nice. "Do you really live here?" Trowa asked.

Quatre just laughed and led the group into the house. As soon as they entered Heero and the girl started to kiss. Heero slowly made his way to his bedroom with the girl a path of clothes on floor mirroring Hansel and Gretel's bread crumbs but it didn't look like anyone would want to be leaving that night.

Trowa and Quatre were having their own fun. Quatre took Trowa to a room that he used especially for these occasions. He and Trowa started to kiss and they made their way over to the bed. Clothes weren't much of an obstacle and it didn't take long for there to be a pile at the side of the bed. When they were done, Trowa drifted to sleep.

Quatre waited until Trowa was asleep. He then rolled over and started to fiddle with things inside the night stand. He slid over to Trowa holding a needle in his hand. He jabbed the needle into Trowa's arm. Trowa screamed and then his world once again grew very dark.

Trowa woke up feeling very sore. He opened his eyes slowly and looked around the room. He was in a stranger's bed but the stranger was not there. This wasn't the first time he had woken up not knowing exactly where he was. He moved to get up to go find a shower but as he moved to stand he got very dizzy and was forced to lie back down. That's when he heard it, a voice that he would soon learn to fear and loath.

"You won't be able to do much without instruction for the next several days but soon you'll be able to think on your own. Well, actually pretty damn close to thinking on your own." The blond devil said. "By the way how do you feel?"

"Fine." Trowa replied.

_Ok well that is the beginning if you like it tell me. I don't exactly know in which direction this will go because I plan to free write the whole thing. Constructive criticism is welcome, heck you can even tell me you hate it._


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2 enjoy!!

Quatre smirked while staring at his newest test subject. This subject seemed to retain his own personality. That was a very interesting occurrence. He had talked with this boy for awhile. He was fascinated by him. He had his own mind. He had mentioned that he wanted to take a shower and that he was hungry, but he couldn't do anything without Quatre's permission first. He was the total opposite of Heero. Heero could act on his own, but he had no real desires of his own. He would have to get Trowa in the lab for further testing but first Trowa did need a shower and to eat.

Quatre let his new guinea pig shower and eat. Quatre took him to the lab and drew blood for testing. He also ran other tests to rate Trowa's strength and agility. Quatre took Trowa to his study and left him there with Heero. Then he went back down to his lab to continue his work.

Trowa knew he was stuck. Quatre told him to stay on the couch and he couldn't leave it. He could relax in any position that he desired as long as he stayed on the couch. He found it very frustrating. Heero was with him even though that was little comfort. Heero was like a walking robot. Trowa usually didn't talk much but he could no longer stand the silence. So he tried conversation.

"You're name is Heero, right?" Trowa asked.

Heero just nodded his head yes. It wasn't exactly what Trowa wanted but at least it was a response. He figured he try again. "So, I remember a girl with you last night. Where is she?"

"Quatre said I had to get rid of her in the morning so I did?" Heero replied.

"So she got to go home." Trowa said dejected.

"I got rid of her I don't know where they go after that. Quatre says there is no heaven or hell so maybe she did go home." Heero said straight faced.

Trowa was shocked. Heero just talked about killing someone the way others talked about the weather. He had no regret. He had no feelings about it. He just did whatever Quatre asked of him. Trowa had a scary thought then. He looked at Heero and wondered if he was seeing his future there. Would he be reduced to being a mindless slave. He hoped not. He was starting to loose it and he decided that he needed to take his mind off everything. He couldn't move from the couch but he had to do something to occupy himself. If not he would be forced to think and he couldn't handle that right now.

"Heero is there a book I can read?" Trowa asked.

"Yes, Quatre has a lot of books." Heero replied.

"Can you get me one?" Trowa wondered.

"Yes." Heero answered.

"Will you get it for me then?" Trowa was starting to beg.

"I can't leave you alone and you can't leave the couch." Heero said.

Trowa's voice started to rise. "Heero, I have to do something or else I'll go crazy. Please you have to help me. Is there a book Quatre will let me read or we could play a game like chess. Hell I would even settle for conversation with you at this point."

Heero just stared blankly at him. Quatre had told him to watch Trowa and that was what he was doing. He knew there was a chess set in one of the cupboards but Quatre didn't tell him he could play with Trowa so he was resigned to just watch Trowa and wait for further instructions.

By this time Trowa's situation was taking it's toll on the man and he was loosing his composure. He lay down on the couch and put his head in his hands. He sarted to cry. He woke up sometime later. Heero was still in the room with him, but the sun was lower in the sky and it looked like dusk. He sat up on the couch and rubbed his eyes. He was wondering how much longer he would have to stay there when Quatre came in. "How was your day Trowa?" Quatre asked.

Trowa couldn't lie. He had to answer truthfully. He found that his mind was screaming it was a trick but what came out of his mouth next he couldn't help. "I was bored. I thought I was going to go crazy sitting here doing nothing."

Quatre gave Trowa an appraising look. "I am sorry it was very rude of me to leave you unoccupied for the whole day. Don't worry tomorrow you will be well taken care of." Quatre said with a devious smile.

Trowa saw the smile and knew he would be in trouble.

The next day started out almost the same as the day before. Quatre gave him permission to shower and eat and then left him alone in the study with Heero. Trowa was ready for another day of not being able to leave the couch when Quatre surprised him.

"Trowa I give you permission to do anything Heero instructs you to do and Heero I instruct you to entertain yourself." And with those last few words Quatre left for the day.

Heero looked over at Trowa. He was told to do what ever he wanted with the guy. There wasn't too much that interested Heero anymore but he remembered that the other day Trowa was asking about the chess game. He decided why not let Trowa have something that he seemed to want. Heero couldn't remember the last time he truly longed for anything.

He retrieved the board and brought it over to the couch. He set up the game and told Trowa to play him. They played several games. Sometimes Heero would win and sometimes Trowa would. Heero was actually enjoying himself, but he was also tiring of the game. He looked at Trowa and another activity came to his mind. "Kiss me." he ordered.

Trowa found that he couldn't disobey and so he kissed Heero. Heero returned the kiss and deepened it. The two boys came away breathing hard. Heero had a smile on his face. Trowa didn't really enjoy being forced to kiss anyone but something about Heero thinking on his own and actually wanting to kiss him made Trowa forgive Heero. The smile that crept onto Heero's face after the kiss didn't hurt either.

Heero sat there for a little longer not really moving. "We could do that again." Trowa suggested. Heero looked over at Trowa and closed the space between the two boys. This time when they kissed Trowa found that he was enjoying himself.

After a while of kissing, Trowa lifted his head and asked if Heero just wanted to talk. Heero looked at Trowa with his usual expressionless face so Trowa tried a different route.

"Heero, how did you meet Quatre?" Trowa asked.

"I was his father's lab assistant." Heero answered.

The two boys continued to talk and Heero ended up telling Trowa all about Quatre and what he was working on. As Heero went on explaining things, Trowa's heart kept on sinking. He realized that he was just the newest in a long line of experiments and that he was expendable as soon as Quatre learned everything he needed to.

"Heero you said there were other test subjects. Where are they now?" Trowa asked.

"Different places." Heero said. He started to scoot over towards Trowa and play with his hair. Trowa relaxed into the touch. He found it comforting. "Some of the subjects stay here and help Quatre. Others were sold."

"Do you know what will happen to me Heero?"

"No," Heero replied, "but I think I would like it if Quatre kept you."

"Well, I can't say that I would like that, but it might be better than some of the alternatives I've been thinking of." Trowa replied.

The two boys continued to talk and entertain themselves. Late in the evening Heero got a call from Quatre telling him to get dinner for him and Trowa and then after dinner for the two to join him in his lab. Heero hung up the phone and took Trowa to the kitchen.

In the kitchen Trowa saw a girl preparing food. She was very pretty. She had blond hair and a nice build. She was average height and had pretty eyes. Heero introduced her as Relena. She set two plates of food on the table and the boys ate. After a while, Trowa asked who Relena was. Heero explained that she used to be his girlfriend and that she was another one of Quatre's early test subjects. Trowa watched the girl. She went about not letting herself get distracted. She seemed to be in charge of the kitchen. While they were there, he saw others come in and out. Some ate in the kitchen while others took dishes and left. Heero explained that all of these people work for Quatre. Trowa counted about 5 people not including Heero, himself, or Relena. He wondered how many there were here and how nobody noticed all of the missing people.

Then he reflected that nobody would miss him. His friends knew as well as he did the risks you take going home with strangers. If he didn't return his friends might report him as a missing person, but they would just assume that his lifestyle finally caught up with him. He thought not for the first time since this happened of all the mistakes he made.

After dinner was finished, he followed Heero down to the labs. Quatre wasn't ready for them yet so he waited with Heero. He wasn't supposed to touch anything but that didn't mean he couldn't look around. Quatre had a nice setup. There were several tables with computers on them. Quatre had microscopes and test tubes and tons of equipment Trowa didn't recognize.

A short while later Quatre was ready for him. "I ran some tests on you and I have to admit I am impressed. I think we have a viable product now and I'll need a few more tests but I think I'm almost ready for real sales."

"Glad I could help." Trowa rebuked.

"Oh, you're not done yet. You still have a little too much independence. I don't mind it so much, but some of our other clients might get upset with their slaves talking back to them. So why don't you have a seat in that chair and stay absolutely still and quiet." Quatre ordered.

Trowa had no choice but to obey so he did as he was told. He sat in complete silence as he watched Quatre fill a needle with liquid. Quatre pulled up the sleeve of Trowa's shirt and injected him. Trowa closed his eyes at the quick stab of pain and then the world grew very fuzzy. He tried to stay seated in his chair like he was told, but he just couldn't find the strength. Finally after a few minutes he passed out.

Trowa woke up to find himself back in his room. He was lying in his bed and Heero was sitting on a chair watching him. He nodded towards Heero and Heero nodded back. Trowa got dressed and followed Heero downstairs. After a quick breakfast, the two boys joined Quatre in his office.

Sitting across from Quatre were two men. One was Chinese with his black hair tied into a low ponytail. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and tie. The man next to him had long brown hair tied into a pony tail. He was also wearing a black suit, but his shirt was red. Quatre watched as Trowa and Heero entered the room. Quatre pointed towards Trowa as he said "That's the one I was talking about."

The two men looked Trowa over and nodded their heads in approval. The Chinese man began to talk. "We'll need a demonstration of his skills."

"By all means." Quatre replied. The three men continued to talk while Trowa and Heero just waited in silence.

The next day Trowa found himself eating in a small café. He sat there eating a sandwich and watching the other patrons. He watched the door very closely until an older gentleman in jeans and a button down shirt entered. The man had salt and pepper hair and a large entourage of people surrounding him. The man ordered food and sat down at a nearby table. Trowa got up from his table and walked over to the man.

"I am sure you hear this all the time, but it is an honor to meet you sir." Trowa smiled and shook the man's hand. He was about to leave when he became flustered and bumped the table. He spilled one of the drinks on the table and apologized. He helped to clean up the mess and left.

Later that night it was reported that an up and coming military leader had a heart attack and died. The man had been eating at a small café when he suddenly grabbed his arm and fell of his chair. He died on the way to the hospital. The coroner's report said the death appeared to be from natural causes, but it was strange because the man was in perfect health right before he died.

Three very happy men watched that report from Quatre's office. The Chinese man told Quatre that they would by a batch of his formula. Quatre elated shook their hands and drew up the contract. He looked over to the couch where Trowa and Heero were playing chess in utter silence. Quatre watched them for a few seconds and let a small smile spread across his face.


End file.
